The Choices That Follow
by Darknasty31
Summary: What happens when we watch Shepard develop into the hero or villian that the galaxy needs? During his N7 training he is being developed in to a soldier  shock trooper  and the Alliance uncovers that he is unique.


**Please Read**

**Author's Note: **My first Mass Effect Fiction. Reviews aren't necessary, but hearing compliments makes me want to write more and constructive criticism helps the writer (me) know if I am doing well and if not helps me improve! Also, please know now that some ways the events occur either in this story or if I write a sequel could or will be different from the game, so I would appreciate not getting flamed about that. I hope you enjoy what is to come and as you read the story you will learn more about Shepard as the Story goes. Remember, it's a fic so I am going to change a few things in the ME world.

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect! This Fic may contain sexual content, violence/gore, drug use, and many other things. It may also contain humor, fluff, etc… I don't get compensation writing this; only doing it b/c I love Mass Effect!

**Mass Effect**

**The Choices That Follow**

Prologue: The Shepard Family Part One

* * *

><p><strong>In 2157, Human forces known as the System Alliance sent an expedition crew of several ships to the Shanxi-Theta mass relay; it was quickly wiped out by a Turian patrol fleet. <strong>

**A single ship survived, made it back to Shanxi, and in reprisal reinforcements sent by General Williams, who was the Commander of the colony and annihilated the Turian forces. **

**Then the situation took a turn for the worse when the turians sent more ships through the Shanxi-Theta relay. They managed to capture Shanxi from the humans, but with a lot of luck the colony managed to send out a message to the Alliances military on Arcturus Station.**

**The message was sent, but the forces in Shanxi could not continue to fight for so long without supplies and resources. The Turians maintained Shanxi's resources and supplies forcing the starving marines to attempt to get resources from other nearby colonies. T****he turians were relentless in their quest to slowly press out the troops into giving in; in fact several times they would destroy entire city blocks to take out but a mere handful of marines.**

**General Williams understanding the severity of their situation didn't want to have anymore casualties and knew reinforcements wouldn't show for another several weeks. He did what he believed any other person in his position would do; his garrison surrendered to the turians to prevent further bloodshed.**

**Turians thought that they had defeated the majority of the human military and believed they were safe, only to be caught off guard by the Second Fleet led by Admiral ****Kastanie Drescher. The Second Fleet proved to be too much for the Turian Patrol Fleet to handle and they were driven out of Shanxi.**

**The Turian Hierarchy and the System Alliance prepared their forces for full-scale war; in spite of this the Citadel Council instead decided to negotiate a peace treaty and welcomed humanity to the Citadel government. ****They immediately recognized just how strong this new species was and the Council not only prevented what could have had dire consequences for the galaxy, but instead added a new ally amongst its ranks.**

**The few big names that came out of the First Contact War were Tadius Ahern, who was sent with a small squad to retrieve a small data module. **

**With literally no cover and endless waves of Turians coming in; they managed to hold their position for five minutes and only two soldiers(of which Ahern was one of) would get picked up by a shuttle.**

**Saren Arterius, only fifteen when he joined the Turian military wasn't involved in the First Contact War, but his brother was in the war when he was eighteen. His brother would lose his life when the Second Fleet came in and ejected them out of Shanxi. **

**Saren later would become the youngest Turian to ever join the Spectres (at the age of nineteen) and would eventually evaluate David Anderson to see if he was worthy of becoming a Spectre. **

**On April 10****th****, 2157 the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy signed a peace treaty signaling the end of 'The First Contact War' or 'The Relay 314 Incident'. ****Now, it's the year 2176, the other soldier that survived 'Ahern's mission' had a son born the following day after the treaty was signed. This story will follow this marine in his biggest obstacle yet…**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyllian Verge <strong>

A lone man was walking down the streets of Elysium. His physique was incredible and posture showed nothing, but confidence. It was as if his mere presence demanded was wearing a blue military uniform with tons of different types of medals.

People that walked by him could see he had a tense look on his face as he made his way through the crowded people would throw him smiles and waves. He simply nodded back at those who acknowledged him.

He had no physical scarring that was visible to the eye, but the majority of them remained within his pondered deeply, remembering how close to death he had come on Shanxi. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a dog finger covered up the first name that was on the tag and if you tried to read what was on it, you could only see Williams inscribed on it.

His wife is also part of the same military group as him called the System Alliance, but wasn't on Shanxi with him. She actually served in the Second Fleet that came to bail them chuckled to himself thinking how she didn't take the shore leave the Alliance offered her. She told them she would take it when he was back home safe.

When the remainder of his crew boarded the ship she served on he had busted out laughing. The memory was so vivid that he actually had laughed out civilians looked at him as if he were insane probably thinking he had lost it.

She had yelled at him for getting himself into danger and she dropped her shotgun. He carefully hugged her because of his injuries and her massive his wife would still serve in the Alliance while carrying their child.

They have been married for two decades and in a couple of months it would be their eldest child's nineteenth birthday. He hadn't seen his wife, son, or daughter for many years, due to his warship, along with a few others being assigned to patrol the Shadow Sea Cluster. He recalled how the Batarians constantly attempted to take Horizon from them. Since, they knew at the time that taking back the Skyllian Verge was nearly impossible at the time; due to the heavy Alliance presence.

**Batarians are a species that are similar to humans and asari; they have four eyes, have different skin tone colors, and have been stereotyped by the galaxy as a thug. Though, not all batarians are pirates, slavers and drug dealers. They are perceived that way because of their unreasonable government, who don't allow its civilians to leave batarian space. **

**Batarians always felt that the Council 'favored' the Alliance over the Batarians because the Council didn't stop humans from settling in the Skyllian Verge; even though batarians were vigorously settling within the system. ****When the Council didn't do anything the batarians decided to close down their embassy within the Citadel and cut off all association with other species.**

He still held a small grudge with the Alliance when they deemed Horizon capable of defending itself in the Terminus was one of the many things the Admiral didn't like about the Alliance. But that was nearly a decade ago. Right now he was about to see his family.

His wife has had their son accompany her on her ship for the majority of his life, but that all changed months ago when their son joined the military and was accepted into the N7 program.

He was really proud of his son for joining the military and a few days later was filled with pride when he heard about him joining the N7s and just had a feeling that his son was going to be something special.

He knew all parents felt that way about their children, but to him the last time he saw his son he just got this strong feeling from couldn't explain it, but it is like he knows that his son will change everything in the galaxy someday, but even he didn't know if it will be for the greater good of the galaxy or the worse.

He let a light chuckle escape past his lips. Oh, how he let General Williams beliefs about God get to him. Now he was thinking his son was some kind of super hero sent to them for a greater cause.

The Admiral looked up at the sky as he continued walking ahead.

He soon realized that his son was no longer a boy, but a young man now. Yet his wife didn't seem to wrap that around her mind and instead yelled at him for not telling their son to keep in contact with her these last couple of months.

Apparently, his son hasn't spoken to his wife since enlisting into the Alliance and she had told him about it almost every month, but what could he do?

He had contemplated how to ask his son to keep in contact with his wife, but he always went back to how he wasn't there for him growing up as a child. How long has it been? Five years or so.

He scratched the back of his head. "Talk about horrible parenting." He mumbled to himself.

He looked ahead to see that he had almost reached his destination. He truly didn't know how to be around his son now that he is much older and it doesn't help that he is his superior.

As he was merely steps away from entering the spaceport he got a little excited, but nervous for two reasons.

One, his son has actually been assigned to his warship and the second reason is because he didn't know how to approach his son about what the N7 program had said about his son.

He stepped through the front doors of the spaceport and he cracked a smile towards a younger version of himself. Anyone walking by could easily identify them as father and son, but the only difference were their eyes.

He was met with a pair of brown eyes identical to those of his wife and proceeded to walk towards the brown eyed individual, who smiled back.

The young man stood up straight and saluted. "Admiral Shepard. I am Corporal, Alex Shepard. I have been told by the N7 program that I must join your crew for the time being, sir!"

The Admiral's face expressed shock for a split second, which was quickly replaced with a reason for his alarm was because he was surprised that his son has already gone up in rank rather motioned for his son to drop the salute and figured he could ask about the N7 program later.

Alex dropped the salute and placed both his hands behind his back. "I look forward to not only meet your expectations, but also exceed them, sir."

Admiral Shepard chuckled. "Son, you don't have to be a marine around me right now."

The young man looked at his father confused. "You are my superior and I shouldn't get any special treatment." His eyes lit up with determination. "I am just another soldier, sir!"

Admiral Shepard walked up to him and pulled his son into a hug. "You are actually wrong about you not getting any special treatment." He grinned widely. "I'm going to work you even harder then the rest of the crew."

He smiled at his boy. "But how about you are my son and I'll be your father at this moment in time." He said not really asking. "And besides I haven't seen you in a long time."

He caught Alex by surprise with a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. They both laughed and he pushed his father off.

"No, need to feel bad." He looked at his father with delight. "I understand dad that you have been out here keeping people safe and making sure they all have a future."

He paused for a brief moment and smiled. "Making sure I have a future."

The Admiral smiled back and felt a pair of eyes watching looked behind his son. Only to see his wife leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a huge smile graced her face.

Alex quickly noticed that his father was currently looking behind him, so he turned around to see what he was staring at. He was not really surprised that his mother was leaning against a wall. He walked over towards her and saw a small figure hiding behind her leg.

The small figure turned out to be a little girl, who peeked around his mother's leg and smiled at him. "Big brother!" The little girl yelled and let go of her mother's leg simultaneously.

The girl ran towards him and Alex bent down and let the girl run into his arms and he lifted her up.

"Who are you?" He said playfully. "What did you do with my little Anna?" She looked at him clearly mystified as to why her brother didn't recognize her.

He looked at her dead in the eyes and rubbed his nose against hers. She giggled loudly.

"You've gotten really big now haven't you?" Alex had a huge grin on his face. Anna continued to laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

The Admiral smiled at the scene in front of him. He looked at his wife who also seemed to be enjoying the show.

"What you smiling about, Hannah?" The Admiral teased his wife. She snorted. "I can't smile after watching the two most important men in my life reconcile after five years, 'Admiral'." She said mockingly.

Admiral Shepard and Captain Hannah hugged and kissed.

"It's been too long, honey." He said. "I hope our boy didn't get too much of that mouth of yours."

She playfully jabbed his shoulder. "No, he didn't yet." She waited a moment. "Asshole." He shook his head at her.

"He actually is a lot like you." She said, while gazing into her husband's eyes. "He is the only reason; I could tolerate not seeing you for so long." They kissed again. It was quite rare for his wife to be so affectionate out in public, but the few times she is he knows that she either missed him or he had done something that pleased her tremendously.

She walked around her husband and towards her children. She gently placed her arms around her son and daughter and held them tight as if they were going to vanish into thin air.

She let go of them and took a step back. "My two babies together again." She smiled mischievously.

"Mind me asking why you haven't contacted me in the last couple months?" Alex placed down his six year old sister and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see when you are in the N7 Program there is really never time to do anything, but eat and sleep." He said with a sheepish grin.

Hannah however wasn't having any of it. "Wait! Why are you here?" She exclaimed. "Did you get kicked out of the N7 program?"

He looked at her confused. "What?" Without an ounce of hesitation on her part. "I said how did you get kicked out of the program?" she repeated sternly.

She continued. "You should be in that program for a lot longer than you have been."

Alex and his father both looked at each other, then back at her and laughed.

"What's so funny!" Hannah cried out. Not finding anything to be funny or amusing at the moment.

The men settled down after a bit. "I am momentarily reassigned to Dad's ship until they figure out where to place me, Mom."

Hannah somewhat understood why they were laughing at her, but that didn't change the fact that she was left out of the she wasn't planning on finding out from the Alliance or the news. "What did you do that caused this to happen?" She firmly demanded to know.

Alex scratched the back of his head again. "Well, you see…uhmm." He was interrupted by his mother.

Hannah turned to her husband. "How the hell did you let this happen?" She spoke loudly.

The Admiral scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to answer that one, Alex…today?" He chortled nervously.

Anna clearly confused looked back and forth between the adults. She didn't know what all these huge words were or what was going on, so instead went up to her brother and tugged his shirt to be lifted up again.

He looked down at her and lifted her up into his arms. Once he picked her up he turned back to his mother to answer her question.

"Well, they discovered that I have biotic power." He paused to see his parent's reaction to this news he presented them with.

Hannah and the Admiral looked at each other.

Hannah responded. "Well, that is unexpected, but a good thing right." She smirked.

"So what, they are going to implant an amplifier on you first to develop your abilities, right." She said obviously knowing what she was talking about.

Alex raised his brow. Looking at his mother wondering how she knew so much about biotics.

**Only a few people know of Hannah's biotic abilities, even crewmates that have battled alongside her have never seen her use her powers, so they don't know that she does.** **Back to how this relates to Alex, even if a parent has a biotic ability that doesn't guarantee that the child would get biotic power as well and that was true for all species, except for the Asari. **

The Admiral cut in. "Then, once you get control of your nervous system and learn to control dark energy, we can get you a Bio-amp." He finished off for his wife.

Both Hannah and the Admiral both smiled. "Our boy is a biotic." They gave each other a high five.

Alex Shepard also appeared to share the same enthusiasm as his parents. "Yes and no."

His parents looked at him questionably. "It isn't that simple with me apparently."

Alex sighed and furrowed his brow. "It seems that you two gave birth to the first human with natural biotic abilities."

Hannah's mouth dropped for a second and she quickly collected herself, while his father tried to maintain a straight face thinking to himself. Is this what the N7 program meant by him being soft? Not being able to activate his powers?

**All Asari are naturally biotic from birth, while other species (Turians, Salarians, Krogans, Humans and other species) need to be exposed to Element zero also known as Eezo. ****The dust form of Eezo is often used by many species to help strengthen the existence of biotics within an individual. Though, this doesn't work all the time; even after the individual has had constant and consistent exposure it could have no effect or lead to life-threatening illnesses. **

**Pregnant human women that are exposed with Eezo dust (based on the information that human scientist have provided) have their fetus go through either nothing, develop mental disabilities and/or have ghastly physical deformities. **

**Eezo's mutagenic effects could provide a small chance for the nervous system to develop ****Eezo nodules that react to electrical stimuli that comes straight from the brain. This allows the individual to use biotic abilities, but Element Zero also has other uses. One of the most common is that it helps provide many advance medicines throughout Citadel Space. **

He looked at both his parents and then his baby sister, who had no idea as to what was going on at the moment. So she simply smiled and nuzzled her head in the crook of Alex's neck.

"How about we go somewhere private to talk?" He suggested. "I think that Anna needs some rest." He kissed her forehead. "She seems tired."

His parents simply nodded as his father and mother lead the way into his father's ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Admiral Shepard's Cabin<strong>

Alex tucked Anna in his father's bed and waited at the edge making sure she was asleep, while his parents were having a conversation about them both.

"She doesn't remember me, does she?" The Admiral said softly. Hannah reached for his hand.

"She does." She replied. "She was just nervous to see you." She squeezed his hand.

"And seeing her brother most likely occupied her thoughts." She let go of his hand. "You know, he practically raised her himself."

He remained silent. Unsure of what he should say about Anna he instead brought up the N7 program. "You know the N7 program told me that they sent our boy with me because he was too soft and kind hearted."

Hannah looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"They think that he is to compassionate and his determination to find non-violent outcomes to situations are being considered setbacks." He replied.

"Now I think that they believe his power isn't activating because of this and they are hoping for something tragic to happen to him to cause it to come out." He finished somberly.

Hannah looked at Alex. "Isn't it just amazing how far the Alliance would go just to be more dominant in this new government?" She asked coldly not looking for an actual answer for she knew they were, but wanted to hear what he thought about it.

He nodded. "We give them so much, yet receive so little." He whispered.

Alex walked over to his parents. "Well, she's out cold." He said with a light laugh.

"So, let me get this straight." His father crossed his arms and spoke. "You were born with Asari-like biotics?"

Alex grinned. He looked back at his sleeping baby sister and back at his parents.

"Are we going to hear it today, jackass?" His mother said impatiently.

He leaned against a table and crossed his arms across his chest. "It turns out that I am the first natural biotic, but I don't know how to use my powers." He grinned clearly embarrassed.

His mother nearly face planted and while his father seemed to be waiting for him to elaborate. "So, you are a new kind of biotic, but you can't or don't know how to use your abilities yet, right?" Hannah asked.

Alex nodded. "Can you get that blue energy around you?" She continued.

He moved his head as to say no. "No, I can't do that mom." His mother's excitement disappeared.

His father remained with his arms crossed and a raised brow.

"Then, how are you a biotic?" He continued. "Everyone knows a biotic has that bluish crap around them before they perform an ability, but here you are not capable of any biotic ability and they didn't even keep you around to help you develop it!" The Admiral was clearly frustrated.

"That is one hundred percent true father. All biotics have an energy around them when they are about to perform an ability, but I don't even know how to do that either." He said in a low voice. "I can't do anything about it, until they figure out more."

Now both parents remained silent to allow their son to finish his explanation.

"I am not the standard biotic obviously and I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I am much more." His tone changed from low to more of a cocky one.

He walked to the other side of the room with his back facing them.

"My abilities have the possibility to go beyond other biotics including the Asari." He paused and looked to see if his parents wanted to ask anything before he continued.

His father uncrossed his arms and leaned closer.

He raised his voice. "My biotic power based on what the Alliance had told me is that it isn't in any way similar to the Asari or the other species."

Now both parents stared at him dubiously. "But we won't know for sure until my abilities surface and I use them. Until then, we all have to be patient."

Hannah didn't like that the Alliance had no clue what was going on with her son.

"Can't the Alliance get an Asari to come help out with the situation?" She asked her husband.

Alex responded before his father could answer. "I don't think so. There could be the possibility that the Asari could notify the Council about my special situation."

His father added. "Alex is right. If the Council discovers that our boy has biotics without an amplifier and possibly has the ability to surpass them that could lead to bigger problems." The Admiral rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck do you mean by bigger problems?" She said furiously.

"In the eyes of the council he could become some kind of threat to the galaxy, along with the Alliance for not notifying them." He said calmly. He just hoped his son wouldn't go rogue or just plain out lose it. As long as he was around he would make sure that his son stayed on a positive road.

"Also, if they find out that means extensive study could be done to him and that's if he isn't captured by other species, who would probably dissect him to figure out how he works." Alex's eyes went wide.

"To sum it all up, pretty much any actions he performs whether it's good or bad would reflect on humanity as a whole." He finished rather peacefully.

"I'm assuming the Alliance put him under my watch so that when he is sent on groundside missions he will have the chance to activate his gift under the stress he would encounter against our enemies instead of on his fellow marines." He said confidently.

Hannah gave her husband the finger. "Don't think your hot stuff, big shot." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. "Fucking cocky ass son-of-a-bitch." She spoke softly to herself.

Alex attempted to stop his laughing by covering his mouth with his hand. He loved his family and he admired the relationship his parents shared.

He in that moment felt that all children when growing up see their parents as soul mates, an unbreakable pair, a team and many other things, but now years later he knew that his parents were meant to be together.

As for him, he felt he hadn't met that girl that wowed him yet. Back when he would travel with one of his parents he would meet girls that wanted to date him or just found him interesting, but they just didn't have what he was looking for.

And he wasn't looking for a women with great assets, he was looking for what his parents have and that would require someone he connected with in all levels. Starting with personality, common interest, mutual respect for each other, and being able to just be comfortable with him. He continued to watch the exchange between his parents.

"Honey, why are you being so violent?" He replied back playfully.

As the conversations steered away from Alex, it went back to their latest assignments and trainings; Anna woke up after a while during these discussions.

The Admiral went over and asked if she remembered who he was. The girl nodded and called him, daddy.

The Admiral sighed in relieve and hugged his girl with all his heart.

Once he released her they played several games together. Simply catching up on all the lost time they have missed out on.

Meanwhile, Alex and Hannah spoke about what they thought about the Council overlooking the Galactic government and new weapons that the Alliance had issued several weeks ago.

A new voice flooded the room. "Admiral." He stopped tickling his daughter. "Yes, Miller. What is it?" He asked.

"All Alliance ships on the planet will be heading to Earth within the hour." The feminine voice informed the Admiral.

He replied. "We will be joining them in two days; don't forget we are on shore leave."

She said rather chirpily. "Tomorrow, new Alliance ships will be arriving replacing the ones leaving today." Miller seemed to pause. "They will be here roughly around 1600 hours tomorrow."

"Thanks, Miller." The Admiral understood. "Go out and enjoy the time off. Don't overwork yourself." He finished and went back to playing with his daughter.

"Aye, aye, sir." The conversation ended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Day <strong>

The family had gone out for breakfast that morning. They were sitting in a restaurant finishing up their breakfast and wrapping up a conversation.

"So I grabbed the poor bastard, twisted his arm behind his back and took out his legs to end the match." Alex concluded proudly. His mother patted him on the back and beamed.

"That sounds pretty good… for a girl scout." She busted out laughing. "This is what happened to me several years ago."

She went on about when her team was locked in battle with one of the clans on the planet of Tuchanka to save a Salarian. She was the only person left, while the rest of the squad was dead or being pummeled to death by the krogans.

She then explained how she ran out of clips on all her weapons and a krogan charged her with his shotgun. She kicked the shotgun out of the krogan's hands and ended up in hand to hand combat with him back in the Krogan DMZ.

"I soon realized that all the krogan formed a circle around us and I remember being charged at and hit as my shields dropped, but I gave him a good combo on his stomach and knocked him down." She said enthusiastically.

"Then more krogan came in charging and I dodged and swung at them for a while. I was exhausted and out of breath, but the adrenaline kept me in the game." She detailed with great expression. "Finally, one of the krogan told the rest that I was his to finish and he charged me."

Alex was at the edge of his seat. "I gave him a jab, he took the blow and he swung at me as I ducked under his punch."

Her biotics flared a little remembering the battle scaring Anna a little. "Sorry about that sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." She placed Anna on her lap.

"Then I gave him an uppercut and finished him off with a head butt." She said with raw excitement.

Her husband's brows furrowed. "What the hell possessed you to head butt a krogan?"

**Krogans are more or less seven feet tall and are huge in build. With armor on they can way up to a ton and have wide set eyes; giving them better visual of their surroundings. ****They have large shoulder humps that store fluids and nutrients that permits them to survive for long periods of time without food or liquids. Also, the larger the hump usually is a sign of how successful that krogan is at pursuing prey. Their thick skin is resistant to extreme temperature, toxins and radiations, and they are impermeable to cuts and lesions. **

**The most mind boggling thing about a krogan is their organs. Compared to humans, a krogan posses double of every organ within their bodies. They have for instance, four lungs, two hearts, a secondary nervous system and four balls. Humans call their own a pair, while the krogans use the phrase quad. The secondary nervous system literally makes the possibility of them ending up paralyzed unrealistic.**

**Having these extra organs make them difficult to kill or capture and allows them to live for centuries (like the Asari who love for a thousand years). Krogan individuals with biotic abilities are rare though when they do exist are extremely powerful and are usually leaders or second in command of the group they are in. Though, the genophage doesn't help improve those numbers. **

**The genophage was a biological weapon created by the Salarians that the Turians used against the Krogans to infect them with a genetic mutation. Krogans were able to reproduce at a high birthrate, a thousand to be exact and due to their large numbers they were forced to move off world into other species planets that forced a war called 'The Krogan Rebellions'. The genophage only allows one birth out of a thousand and because of the Krogans natural aggression to want to fight their numbers have dwindled to the point of eventual extinction. **

**All krogan have a crest on their head that forms into a hard plate and is as hard as a person smashing their head against a metal pole.**

Hannah arrogantly replied. "I had my helmet on and he didn't see it coming at all." She continued. "His shock gave me the chance to punch him across his face and knock him down." She left out the part about how her helmet had a massive dent on it.

Alex intently listened. "I yelled out to all the Krogan, who is next?" The Admiral shook his head and couldn't believe that this had occurred.

Hannah persisted. "The krogan all started to laugh at my comment, while some said that I had a quad. The krogan I knocked down walked up to me and I placed myself in a defensive position." She paused to add extra tension.

Alex clearly not liking that his mother paused near the end of her story asked. "What the hell happened?"

"He shook my hand." She said flatly.

Alex's jaw dropped, while his father continued to shake his head, but with a smile. "And he told me his name was Urdnot Wreav, the son of the leader of their clan."

"Wait a minute. He shook your hand after getting his you know what beat?" He didn't want to curse because he remembered Anna was present.

"Yeah, they told me I was strong and I introduced myself as Hannah Shepard of the Shepard clan and they let me go." She punched Alex on the shoulder. "So, anytime you go to Tuchanka you know now that you have street cred there." She laughed loudly.

"The funniest part was when what appeared to be his older brother showed up. I think he called him Wrex. Not important, but." Her story was interrupted by the sounds of several explosions.

The Admiral took Anna into his arms and they all ran outside.

When they were outside they looked around to see what was going on. Several buildings nearby were on fire, blown apart or about to come down.

Anna pointed up to the sky and said. "Look over there, daddy. There are a lot of ships in the air."

The Shepard family turned around looking at where Anna's finger pointed. Hannah gasped loudly, Alex gulped and the Admiral merely stared.

The sky was littered with warships and they could tell by the sizes of the ships they weren't Alliance. (I would have thought the explosions gave them away.)

The Admiral cried. "LET'S GO!" They all took of running following the Admiral closely towards the space port.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be the battle known as "The Skyllian Blitz". Once again if you have time, a review of what you think about the story would be nice and hope you look forward to the next Chapter The Shepard Family Part Two.**_

_**Some information used in my story has been from Mass Effect Wikia and from game play. **_


End file.
